Eternity
by padasigh
Summary: How 4x22 should have happened. Klaine.


**Author's Note:**

**I apologize in advance but I forgot Patty Duke's character's name. Don't blame me, I've been crying, it's been a long day.**

**I am writing this 1 hour after Glee Season Finale ended, so...**

**SPOILERS, BUT NOT BIG ONES.**

**(I'm still crying because Brittany won't be back and I can't handle that)**

**This is how most of the episode would have went if I was a writer, like I should be.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee. If I did, the finale would have been better and more like this and less of Brittany leaving and more of Klaine stuffs:)**

* * *

Blaine's hands shook excitedly as he entered the ring store to look for the perfect band for Kurt. He had decided to go alone -a last minute decision- and he was glad that he did. Nobody knew Kurt like Blaine knew Kurt, therefore nobody would be of any value to help him pick out a ring. Except for Burt, maybe, but Burt didn't exactly _approve_ of this whole proposal.

Blaine shook that thought to the back of his head and walked into the large, white store cautiously. He felt overwhelmed almost instantaneously, taking a small step forward to look at one of the many large, glass cases that were filled with beautiful rings of gold, silver, platinum and titanium. The one that Blaine happened to step in front of was for women, so he automatically turned around to find a different case, instead coming face to face with an older woman who was smiling politely up at him.

"Hello! Those are engagement rings, you know," the woman said, raising her eyebrows slightly. Blaine smiled nervously.

"I know. I'm looking for one to give to my boyfriend." Blaine replied, preparing for discrimination or a weird look of some sort, like the kind he was always used to getting whenever he mentioned anything about being gay. Instead, he was met with an excited smile, which baffled him slightly, but he didn't let it show.

"That's wonderful! I'm the owner, Patty. I'm actually planning on proposing to my Liz. She has waited much to long for me to buy this ring, and now that we can get married, I plan to. I have to say, though; you look a little young for such a huge commitment."

"That sounds lovely. You two must have waited a lifetime for this epidemic of marriage equality to happen. I understand that I am probably way too young to be getting married, considering I'm not even out of high school yet, but I know that he is the one. Kurt is my forever." Blaine replied, so earnestly that it hurt his heart to even think about it.

"Is he your soulmate?" Patty asked, giving Blaine a knowing smile. Blaine laughed slightly.

"Yes. He is most definitely my soulmate. I've said that word a lot lately, actually." Blaine said, smiling brightly as his heart melted in his chest. Patty nodded.

"If you are 100% sure that he is your soulmate, your one-and-only, your everything; I would have done the same exact thing at your age." Patty replied, smiling.

"I don't plan on marrying him for a couple years. I just want him to know that he can trust me again and that I am willing to make this commitment. I will do whatever it takes. I kind of messed up, and it messed us up. Things got bad, and then better, and now I think he is just waiting for me to make some kind of move or to prove that I regret my choices more than anything in my entire life. I need him to realize how much he means to me." Blaine said, choking up slightly. Patty smiled and patted his arm reassuringly.

"I did the same exact thing. I cheated. It was once, but it was the worst mistake I have ever made. We broke up twice, actually. But, as always, we stuck through it and we realized that the only thing we needed was each other. And, now, here we are, 30 years later." Patty said, smiling.

"That's very reassuring. Thank you." Blaine said with gratitude. Patty just nodded and smiled.

"Now; let's go look for that boy's ring, shall we?" Patty said, clapping her hands excitedly and leading Blaine to a glass case filled with men's engagement rings.

An hour later, Blaine exited the ring shop with a little velvet box in his back pocket and a massive plan. But, first and foremost, he needed to set some things up.

* * *

Kurt was sitting in his old bedroom, listening to music from Wicked and flipping through the newest issue of Vogue. The past week had been amazing, but Blaine still hadn't made a move towards him. There was that one day where Blaine looked like he was about to ask Kurt something important, but he had just played it off like he was talking about Regionals, making Kurt even more confused and extremely disappointed.

Kurt sighed as he thought about that and shoved the thought to the back of his mind. He hummed quietly to the song, remembering singing the exact song with Rachel inside the Gershwin Theatre. _For Good _was now one of his favorites and always made him feel ten times happier when he listened to it and got lost in a sense of nostalgia.

Right as the song was reaching a close, he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," Kurt called from his bed, not bothering to get up from his spot in his bed, still flipping through his magazine. Burt opened the door to Kurt's room and smiled at his son, remembering all of the times that Kurt had come home from school and had done the exact same thing.

"Blaine's here. He looks nervous. I would head downstairs, if I were you. Soon. Oh, and if you go anywhere, just be back... Ah, nevermind. You're 18 now. Just... be safe." Burt added, raising his eyebrows and leaving Kurt's room. Kurt, growing anxious and nervous that something bad had happened, flipped his magazine shut quickly and hopped off of his bed to go walk down the stairs.

"You always did love that picture of me." Kurt said, drawing Blaine's attention. The shorter boy had been staring at a photo of Kurt from when he was 4 or 5, smiling at the little boy inside the picture. Blaine smiled sheepishly.

"I know. I always say that I love it because you look happy and carefree." Blaine replied. Kurt grinned.

"And I always tell you that I look that way when I'm with you." Kurt responded, blushing slightly, just as he always did when telling Blaine that. Blaine smiled, looking a little less nervous.

"Do you think you can come somewhere with me? We'll eat when we get there, but it's really important." Blaine said shyly. Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I don't have a curfew, so it doesn't matter when I head back here." Kurt replied. Blaine nodded wordlessly and opened the front door of the house, holding it for Kurt.

"Such a gentleman." Kurt whispered to Blaine, smiling. Blaine laughed at this and shut the door behind him as he followed Kurt out to Blaine's car.

* * *

After a 15 minute drive in which Kurt sat in the passenger seat, trying to decipher where they were going, Blaine parked at the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. Kurt, who was not a very outdoorsy person, raised his eyebrows at Blaine, but followed him out of the car, nevertheless.

Blaine didn't say anything as he led Kurt down the windy, twisted path into the forest, secretly enjoying how Kurt needed to grab Blaine's hand/arm because of how complicated the trail was. Kurt was growing more curious the entire walk, but gasped as he took in the meadow that the trail opened up into.

There was a pond that wasn't too far away from the clearing that could be seen from where Kurt was standing, but where an empty field should have been was filled with candles and pictures and a large blanket. It looked like a scene from a movie. Kurt gasped again, a little louder this time, as he took it all in; all of the detail, the fact that the blanket was set up into a picnic-style setting, and the carved initials of both Kurt and Blaine into each candle in beautiful calligraphy.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, turning to Blaine with tears in his eyes. When he turned to look at Blaine, he saw a sight that made even more tears well up in his eyes.

Blaine was dropped on one knee, a velvet case opened in his shaking hands, looking at Kurt as if he was the only thing that mattered. Kurt gasped even louder at this and blinked, a few tears escaping his glasz eyes.

Before Blaine could even start his speech, which he had planned and memorized, Kurt threw himself into Blaine's arms, whispering yes' and I love you's into Blaine's ear. Blaine breathed out in relief and laughed ecstatically as a few of his own tears escaped his eyes. Kurt pulled back slightly to kiss Blaine passionately and take the ring box from Blaine's hand, gasping, yet again, as he took in the beautiful ring that sat between layers of white silk that protected it.

The ring was simple, but elegant; it was a silver infinity band that looked like a twisted rope that morphed together to create a circle. There were words that were engraved into each twist, each of them coming together to quote Blaine's original, "Oh, there you are" speech, the one that brought them together in the first place. On the inside, "Eternity" was written on the inner loops. Each one of the letters was in beautifully breathtaking calligraphy that made Kurt's heart swell.

"I love you so much, Blaine." Kurt choked out, smiling through the tears that were streaming down his face as Blaine slid the ring onto Kurt's finger, his face in a similar state of ecstasy.

"I love you, too, Kurt." Blaine replied, his voice breathless as he leaned in for another kiss.

*END OF EPISODE*

* * *

**Author's Note(2):**

**So, yes. That took a lot longer than planned. It probably sucks because I'm rushing through it. But, I hope you like it anyway.**

**DEAR NORMAL READERS FOR MY OTHER STORIES:**

**I will be taking a 3/4/5 day hiatus, due to moving into a different house. Once my internet is hooked up in the new place, I'll update the stories. If I can find time to update one until the internet is hooked up, I will. **

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**Okay, I am leaving now. Going to go cry about Brittany and cry about how it's the season finale and they aren't even officially back together yet, I mean, come on, Klaine.**

**Stupid writers are stupid.**


End file.
